


Rainbow Roads

by DrakonNightengale



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Pacifica, Dipper is Questioning, Disabilities, F/F, Fluff Fic, Full Quadriplegia, Hinted/Discussed Ableism, Mentions of Cancer, Pride, Some Emotional Comfort, Trauma/PTSD, dealing with disabilities, lesbian Mabel, leukemia specifically, mentioned past injuries, supportive families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonNightengale/pseuds/DrakonNightengale
Summary: It's been one year since the accident that left her paralyzed from the shoulders down, and now it's her first Pride since then. She was excited to enjoy it with her girlfriend Pacifica.A fluff fic about disability and Pride.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Rainbow Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



> This is for https://wombatking.tumblr.com/ 's AU. It's a pretty nice wholesome thing I enjoyed writing. More Author's notes below.
> 
> Nothing really heavy here, it just mentions a few things. The entire thing is supposed to be a wholesome mess.

The sound of rushing water swam through Mabel’s head, there was a small sharp pain and then nothing. Mobility was limited as she hoped not to be stuck under the water.

Beeping softly brought her out of the memory. A nightmare of the accident. They had calmed down in the year she had been adjusting, considering initially they were almost every night, now they were maybe once a month. The doctors called it trauma from the extensive fear she felt.

It was okay though, she took it in stride. The accident was a year ago, maybe a few weeks more than a year.

She had been swimming with Pacifica. Well she had been swimming and showing off for Pacifica- her girlfriend had wanted to tan so she never entered the water that day.

Diving into a wave had never been completely smart, but when you’re smitten you want to do something to impress that special person.

Mabel could remember the feeling of the current forcing her to the sand bar, and could remember the panic of being trapped in the water, not being able to move.

Pacifica said a lifeguard called the ambulance after pulling Mabel out of the water.

The hospital took great care of her, and on the third day, when she still couldn’t move they determined it was a C4 spinal cord injury, and she would likely be immobile from the neck down.

Mabel hated how sullen it was back then, having to try and cheer her family and girlfriend up using jokes, her favourite was that they could make the wheelchair into a hot rod, and modify it to fly with their grunkle Ford’s help.

She still wanted to fly in the chair, it sounded fun and great.

As time passed, things got easier, and she learned a completely new world.

One filled with a lot of issues she was going to push back against. 

Mabel was all for the right causes, and so when she realized other people who had disabilities were suffering with trying to move forward, she decided to fight for them, and herself.

Two months after being released from the hospital, she was determined to run her own channel, and she did.

A video daily if she could manage about how she was doing, in the morning usually about how activities went or about how the accident impacts her, she often interviewed other people with disabilities if she could because it helped spread the word.

There was no sugarcoating what life was like, even if she was peppy and cheery, she was open and honest about how great some things were, and how other things sucked immensely.

Pacifica was a blessing when something wasn’t accessible, because she’d stand up for Mabel.

Such as a restaurant they contacted about being accessible, and even explained the size of her wheelchair, reserved for a dinner date, and when they went, the only entrance was through the back because the front had too steep of stairs. To which the owner said _most_ of the customers could stand or walk a little.

Needless to say, they didn’t go back, and the owners were eventually pressured to add a proper accessibility ramp into the restaurant after Pacifica got after them. Her assertiveness was nice when they were struggling and Mabel appreciated it.

Mabel was shaken from her thoughts of the past year by the beeping from the alarm clock, finally rolling her head over and speaking clearly to the device. “I’m up now! You can turn off, Mabel Pines is awake for the day!”

Her voice was a little raspy after the accident, as sometimes it was hard to breathe, but she had been working her lungs back up. Today though, it was because her throat was dry.

Since they were kids, Dipper and Mabel had shared a room, until at fifteen, they both were a little too big and had too much of their own interests to share a room. Mabel had refused to let Dipper back in after the accident and had insisted they instead have rooms close by and Dipper keep his phone on for them.

As a normal morning routine, because her brother either went to bed way too late- nerd- or didn’t sleep, she knew she’d have to text him.

Taking as big of a breath as possible, she called out to the hall, “Dipping Sauce, I’m awake!” When there wasn’t a loud bang sounding he was awake, she turned her head back over to her nightstand.

“Hey, Phone. Text Dippin’ Dots, Wake up nerd and come help me get dressed.” 

The response was, Disco Girl blaring from his phone into the hall and she could hear the loud thumping from her brother as he got out of bed to turn off the phone.

The system they had agreed upon was that Dipper was to keep his phone across the room, and as loud as possible- only for Mabel though- so if an emergency happened or if he slept in, she could get him up and help her through her morning routine.

It was always nice to hear his frantic scrambling to turn off the song and save part of his dignity, if only because Mabel liked to tease him for how long it took.

A few minutes later, and Dipper walked into the room, wearing some dark grey sweatpants and a mustard green tank top, hair a complete mess as he still hadn’t put on a hat for the day.

“Hey, Mabel, I’m up.”

“Dipper, you nerd, I hope you’re not wearing that today.” She giggled and teased him.

“What do you mean, this looks fine.” He looked himself over.

“You look like a fashion disaster, come on, let’s get me into some sweet fashion and then fix yours.”

“Mabelllll….” He whined, but didn’t stop smiling. It was nice for them to banter like this in the morning, even as he propped her up. He always liked helping her out, and in fact had to be told to ease off a few times because he tried to be too helpful sometimes.

“I’m only kidding, you can wear what you want. But I think you should wear the gay pride Neon Kitten we got last year, it looks great on you!”

Dipper choked as he pulled out a pink skirt and purple v-neck t-shirt with a disability symbol overtop the general pride flag on it.. “I’ll wear the meme shirt, sure. Are you sure you don’t want me to stick around you and Pacifica today, in case you need assistance?”

“Dip n Sip, Dipping Sauce, Little Dip.” She smiles when he scrunches his nose up at the last one. “I’ll be fine, Pacifica knows what she’s doing and if it really gets bad, we’ll call you. Pride is going to be just fine, I promise. Now please, Pacifica wanted to help me decorate my chair and it’s a half hour to San Francisco, let alone to pride. I want all the time I can get decorating.” 

Mabel would never say this outloud, given how her brother loved helping her out, but sometimes it felt weird to be moved so someone else could change her clothes, and she struggled to not say she’d do it herself. 

Only because that usually led to the awkward situation of both of them forgetting she couldn’t lift her arms to even try. At least having her brother help out was better than a stranger, most of the time. She still had a caretaker for when she needed to shower, but that wasn’t until the evenings and she was fine. 

When she was all dressed, Dipper moved her to her chair. Using the blow device in her wheelchair, she moved to her computer, until she could reach the mouthstick. In which with some practiced ease- she had competitions with her brother to see how fast they could do it until she felt it was faster for herself to browse the internet alone- she opened her recording programs and set up a countdown timer for it. Then with little struggle she moved back, and began her intro.

“Hey guys, it’s been a day, but as always I have exciting news. I’m going to pride. My outfit is nice and poofy. I’m wearing some custom lesbian socks, a tee-shirt and my skirt is a nice orange to pink gradient. Shopping for it was nice because the stores actually moved some of the designs down, and Pacifica helped pick the skirt out. Sadly the only other thing we found shopping in person was this fantastic orange flower hairpin which I’ll have in later.

Though I’d like to mention that if you are going to pride too, or plan to, if you see someone in a wheelchair, it’s always nice to give us space and try not to take our chairs by the handles. As a reminder, it’s important to note we’ll ask for help or we have a caretaker with us who will help us.

That said I’d also like to say that this morning was the first time in the last few weeks I woke up with a nightmare about the accident, and I have to say, I’m not as shaken up about it, but I’m grateful to my alarm clock. I’ve been slowly thinking of the events until now and how I’ve grown since the incident. It’s been a long road, and I remember when I first got my Sip and Puff chair, the freedom of movement by Mabel. I still run into walls from time to time because I want to zoom around and race.

Today will also be the first time I’ll actually be fully decorating my chair, including the new rims my parents helped me get.” She slowly turns the wheelchair around so the video can catch it. 

“See, modifications to your chair can be bad because it can mess with any of the proper functions like mobility, so it’s generally a well thought out process. We’ve added a bag for drinks and snacks at pride just so don’t overheat, which can be hard when you’re pressed against a black fabric all day.

However I can’t wait to put some lesbian and pride flag patches, stickers and buttons all over my chair, as well as some things that support my girlfriend’s bisexuality.

I’m still running the kickstarter for more ergonomic chair designs at cheaper prices too, because more people should be able to sit comfortably and not feel sore after a few hours. While I can’t really feel much, I can say my brother decided to sit in my chair one day and said his back hated him. We shouldn’t need pillows and blankets for it to be nice in the chair. 

My girlfriend is also making a line of pride merch that donates straight to LGBT organizations, which can be found in the link in the description. I really, really hope we can raise a lot of money for the people in need. As well as get the kickstarter going. Let’s end Ableism and Homophobia!

As always, this is Mabel Pines, signing off. Leave a Like, Comment and subscribe, next time, how pride went!”

She ended the recording, and edited it so it could be uploaded while she was at Pride. Then she asked her phone to text Pacifica asking how far out she was, then winced, hoping the other wouldn’t try and look at her phone while driving. 

Ten minutes later, she got a ding, letting her know she had a text, and so Mabel asked for her phone to read it outloud to her. 

“Fifteen minutes out, pulled into a McDonalds parking lot to read and respond to your text, then gonna pull back out and continue onto your place.” 

She smiled at the idea her girlfriend was so close, and asked for Dipper to bring in her breakfast, so she could eat before they got ready to go- meals are important after all.

Dipper came back with her food, and a plate of pancakes- his own, the tease. She was happy when he brought her some Mabel juice too, and did her best to have everything on her own- porridge and fruit, with some sugar sprinkled on top. The fruit was finely diced- strawberries looked so nice, and raspberries too. She was glad she got her braces out the year before, but didn’t help she was given a retainer that she needed to clean. Or well, her brother when she was at home, Pacifica when she wasn’t.  
However Mabel was determined, especially when she drank her food and juice like a champion, only resulting in a little coughing, but she was not missing a moment of pride nor decorating by eating.

Dipper was always a slowpoke, making his way through the pancakes their parents made for them. Like kids, they never seemed to eat breakfast apart, no matter how they spent the day, they always started it together, except after sleepovers in which she was fine not seeing him until the evening- leftover pizza was always shared. 

And she knew her brother never meant to make her wait- maybe she was a little fast- but it got so boring sometimes, especially trying to get up and down the stairs.

Her parents insisted she move downstairs, she said no she liked her room, so they installed a ramp she could go down, but sometimes she found it hard to make sure her descent was slow, so Dipper helped her out immensely, making sure if anything happened he could pull the emergency brake- a system designed for people who typically had some form of arm movement.

The doorbell rang and Mabel knew who it was, looking at her brother with large expectant eyes, she could feel the sigh moving through him, as he placed his pancakes on her cleared nightstand and went downstairs to let Pacifica inside. 

Mabel only had to wait a few moments before her girlfriend came in with pep in her step and a large smile. “Mabel, I’ve missed you so much!”

“Paz! We just saw each other the other weekend!” She laughed but gave her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. This was one of the hardest moments of her days, not being able to embrace someone back. It hurt a little, and she wished she could move her arms. According to online searches, a lot of people in her position were able to have some arm and hand movement, but she wasn’t. It didn’t completely destroy her but it did make her feel a little low about her situation from time to time.

The blonde teen laughed and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “Of course, and we even met up all of this week to plan, but I still missed you. You’re the love of my life after all.”

That never failed to cheer Mabel up and perk her right out of a low, it was like Paz was as bright as the sun, golden as her hair. Of course that wasn’t to say she was the most positive of the two, but they balanced each other out. It was a sweet mixture she couldn’t help but think people admired. 

A romance she always dreamed of as a child and now lived it day to day.

When Pacifica stepped back, she did a twirl to show off her outfit.

It was a mid-length bi flag coloured summer dress with a nice frilled trim on the end, like you’d see on a beautiful wedding gown.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Pacifica you look so cute! Your outfit looks wonderful I love it!! O-M-G!!!” Her excitement could not be contained as she grinned from ear to ear. It was like Christmas came in the midst of summer, and boy oh boy was she excited to experience it.

“I look cute? You look so much cuter, Mabel! I just adore you!”

Mabel squealed when she saw the make-up kit too. Really excited to have her flags done too. Over one eye, she had the Sappho's Poem Flag done, the other the ApersnicketyLemon flag. Under each eye she had one variation of the Orange and Pink Flag. The five stripe and seven striped flags were wonders to the community, but she personally couldn’t pick a favourite and loved them all to pieces.

Next came the patches, badges, stickers and picking out what she was going to drive around with. She was excited to use some of the pins she acquired the year before too. After all, nothing could be better than decorating.

Out of everything, she mostly did themes of WLW rather than just her own identity. Duo-linked Venus symbols holding the lesbian and bi flags, on each one were scattered. Stickers of the bi, various general pride flags and lesbian flags with the interlocking venus symbols were very common upon her chair as well.

By the end of it, it hardly looked like it was the standard pink chair she had gotten- with a lot of hard work from her friends and family to get the chair considering how expensive it was to buy- was now a haven for glitter, loving women and being proud of who you are. With lots of stickers and pins with the “Human” pride logo stuck over various places too. They also paid to have a customized flag with the Bi and Orange/Pink five stripe flags on it. They were separated in a diagonal, with two interlocked white Venus symbols in the middle of it. This went carefully on the back, so it flowed when Mabel moved, covered as little as possible and didn’t get caught in the wheels.

“Paz, you need to show me pictures!” They had Mabel in the chair so only pieces showing would actually be decorated- a mistake they learned at christmas when they first learned to decorate the chair. At least Dipper had been there to stop Mabel from being placed on lights. To be fair they didn’t realize it would get in the way.

Mabel was happy to see the patches looked so natural, and everything blended in together like a collage of images upon her mobility device. The only downside is she couldn’t just pick and choose accessories every time she wanted to dress up her chair, it wasn’t designed to look nice. On the other hand, buying like one hundred chairs- Mabel thought that was the bare minimum she’d need- was far too expensive. It was why she was working with her Grunkles, Dipper and Pacifica to get a chair that could move with ease and was more affordable.

“So are you ready to go?” Dipper asked, leaning in the doorframe. He had changed into some blue jeans and the Gay Pride Flag with the Arisepasty Kitten on it. It made Mabel want to sing the song that came with the little feline. The video popped up in April, 2011.

As they went down the stairs Mabel was faced with another project she really wanted to get working on but would need this project to take off first.

One of the hardships of the chair was having to get a vehicle she could get into, and accessibility for vehicles sucked.

So Grunkle Ford came down and modified Paz’s vehicle so it was still street legal- thanks to Stan’s advice- while also being able to comfortably help Mabel in and out without having to wait for a century long lift- they still needed the disability parking due to Mabel being unable to fit between most vehicles.

Which still sucked because people didn’t want to not park right beside disability parking.

No, she wouldn’t focus on what she should fight for as a disability activist- and general activist in total- no today was Pride and she was going to celebrate herself and her sexuality. 

Mabel smiled and turned to her girlfriend as they were getting in, “hey, Pacifica, can we listen to BABBA, pretty please? I think that would really pump us up!”

Dipper piped up, “oh yeah and some King, I heard the lead singer was bisexual. ‘Tricycle Marathon’ was supposed to be about it.”

Pacifica laughed, “alright you two, but I’m going to keep it down, I’m not used to driving with music and I don’t want to get distracted.” 

The twins cheered, causing the blonde to laugh some more. 

Dipper slid into the back. Going as someone who was more so questioning his sexuality, though he defined himself as male-loving-male, he wasn’t quite sure what his direct sexuality was. Most of the time he came and got a lot of merchandise for Mabel, to which he usually got a funny shirt in response that had a rainbow slapped over it. At first Dipper had been hesitant due to questioning, but Mabel convinced him that if he was sure he could date dudes then he could claim a place in the community.

Not to mention she couldn’t find the shirts with the straight ally flag, so it would have made her a little sad to see him never wear it.

“I heard ‘Anxiety? In The Club’ is playing today as the Main Stage.” Pacifica commented.

“Really? Wow! I love his hit, Boys/Boys/Girls.” Dipper laughed. Mabel thought he just loved the singer himself.

“Honestly I hope some of the women loving women artists are featured. It’s so hard to find songs relating to that in a culture that uplifts more male voices.” Mabel lamented. Sure one or two experimental songs come along, but she wished some of them just focussed on nice soft love between women. Especially when she wanted something like that played at her and Pacifica’s wedding. Right now she was really into Mary Lambert’s song “She Keeps Me Warm”.

Pacifica giggled, “I’m sure one day our love will be recognized as the radiant and inspiring beauty it is, and everyone will be lining up to make soft songs about us.”

“D’aww, Paz.” Mabel felt herself blush before she decided to join in on the singing. It was a struggle and often she ran out of air often but she enjoyed herself as much as possible. While the injury impacted her more than she pretended it was the little things that brought the light back to her life.

When they finally arrived at the place, near the front entrance or as close as possible, everyone was singing to Disco girl.

Though Dipper denied it.

After Mabel and Pacifica got out, they went to watch the parade.

It took them nearly fifteen minutes to find a place so they both could see clearly.

“Pacifica…”

“Yeah Mabel?” She looked down to her brunette girlfriend, in concern to her tone.

She gave a soft sniffle, and looked down, “it’s so hard. Not being able to hug you, not being able to do the things, and it’s been a year but I still don’t know what to do. Can we even like… Move past this?”

“Mabel.” She spoke softly and knelt down. “Mabel, love, darling, dear, please look at me.” When she did, Pacifica smiled. “I know it’s hard but I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you. There’s nothing you need to be worried about because no matter what, we’ll overcome anything, and just because you’re disabled now, doesn’t mean we need to move past anything. Adjusting is hard, but you don’t have to do it all at once, it takes time to cope with changes in your life, and this is just one big change. You don’t need to worry about forcing yourself to change for anything or anyone but yourself, and who you want to be. No matter what happens, your Mabel Pines, my best friend and girlfriend. You’re a shining light in my life, and I only hope to be one in yours too.”

Mabel smiled, and when Pacifica hugged her, she cried softly into her shoulder, feeling much better being allowed to cry and being supported. Some days were hard, but Pacifica helped. Same with Dipper. 

She knew as long as she had both of them, she could take on any challenge. It didn’t have to be with the biggest smile, but it would be with love, care and support from the people she loves.

They turned back to the Parade, Paz gently dabbed her eyes and cheeks, reapplying the make-up in a skilled fashion, and then gave her a soft kiss.

When a float with various woman loving woman flags and imagery passed by, they both cheered. Smiling and being close.

Afterwards, having collected a huge bag full of free merchandise- they placed it in the back of the vehicle to keep it safe. Then the girls went to all the stands.

“Oooh, Paz! Ice cream!” Mabel called out, looking up to her girlfriend and smiled with big brown puppy dog eyes.

“Alright. Let’s see if they have it in any flag colours.”

Mabel moved her chair to the stand, and looked over the flavours, thankful she was given enough room to look. With a lack of flag colours she went with the closest one. “Rainbow Sherbet please, in a bowl.”

“I’ll take one as well, in a bowl as well.” Pacifica smiled and looked down at Mabel. Taking out her wallet and paying for the food before slipping it back in the bag. 

They were greeted by many people, with a few little kids coming up and putting flowers into their hair and even giving Mabel a braid, with Pacifica holding the girl and boy up so they could reach each.

“Oh it’s so beautiful,” she gasped as she looked at the picture, smiling at both of them. I hope you two enjoy pride.”

“Thank you Miss!” The pair run off to a pair of men, who pick them both up and give them a hug.

A few girls cosplaying Princess Bubblegum and Marceline came over, both of them holding hands and smiling. 

“Hey, we were wondering if we could get a picture with you! You’ve been a huge inspiration to my little sister at home. She’s been going through cancer treatment so she’s confined to a wheelchair. At first she was so sad, but then she started watching your videos, and it has made her so happy, she’s always waiting to watch the next video and even asks me the words she doesn’t know.” The girl dressed as Bubblegum smiled.

Mabel felt her heart swell. “Sure! Of course, and if you want, you can take a video of me giving your little sister a message too if you want.”

“Oh really? That’s so great!” She took out a nice phone and a selfie-stick, taking a few photos of all four of them together, in various poses.

“I can take a few photos for you, so both of you can pose.” Pacifica offered, smiling at the pair.

“Really? That would be great!” The one cosplaying Marceline said.

Mabel smiled, “are you two girlfriends?”

“Yes!” They both responded happily.

“I have an idea, you both kiss as I hold a corner of my flag in my mouth and Bubblegum holds the other end.”

The pair looked happy, and they posed for that, switching it up and even draping Mabel in flags.

After the pictures, Pacifica handed back the phone and kissed Mabel.

Mabel smiled. “Tag me in those photos when you post them, I so want to print them out and hang them on my wall.”

“Alright we will.”

The girl cosplaying Princess Bubblegum held up her phone.

“Wait before we do this, what’s your sister’s name?”

“Amelia.” She responded.

Mabel gave a short nod, to indicate she was ready, and spoke when she got a thumbs up for the recording. “Hey Amelia. I heard you’re a big fan from your big sister. I’m so glad you’re interested in my videos, and I also heard you’re in a wheelchair. I hope everything goes well for you, and you find lots of fun things to do. You sound like a wonderful girl and I wish you the best. You’re brave, and pretty bright too! It really made my day to hear how much my videos made you happy, and I hope I can continue to do so.

“So Amelia, keep on rocking! I’m rooting for you!” When the video ended, Mabel was surprised by the sudden but soft hug from the girl, and the huge amounts of thanks she got.

Afterwards the pair waved goodbye and ran off, likely to grab some merch before leaving the event. Mabel and Pacifica went to a more secluded area.

“That was really sweet of you Mabel.”

“D’aww. I was just doing what was right. Plus it was all true. I’m really happy someone looks up to me, and I hope I can continue doing that for people. I want to help, Paz, and it’s just wonderful I get to. Plus it’s so nice to see other girls expressing themselves in how they feel comfortable. It’s great, and I really enjoyed it.”

Pacifica leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling softly. “Mabel, you’re so cute and nice, how did I get so lucky?”

“You lived in Gravity Falls and I happened to go up there to visit Grunkle Stan one summer.”

“I hate how I first treated you.”

“You don’t need to, because in the end we became friends, and now we’re girlfriends and you’re doing so well for yourself.”

“And so are you. Look at who’s becoming famous now, I might never get alone time with you seeing how you’re so big.”

“D’aww. Don’t worry, you’ll always be important to me Paz, nothing’s going to change that.”

“Thanks Mabel.”

“No, thank you, for earlier. I really needed to hear that. Sometimes it can be so hard to come to terms with everything changing.”

“It’s no problem, really. Everything I said is the Truth.”

Pacifica leaned down for another kiss, as Dipper ran up.

“Hey guys, I found a blanket for you, and snagged the last one. It’s a woman loving woman pride blanket.”

Mabel smiled. “Oh right! We need to go get Dipper some pride gear.”

Despite the protests, he was gotten an Upset Kitty face plastered over a gay flag, for a t-shirt that year. 

Mabel thought it was a great Pride, especially since it was her first since the accident, and she looked forward to many more.

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend has to use a wheelchair to move around a lot due to the chronic pain in his back. He’s not bound to it, but it’s pretty important. One of the biggest complaints is that it’s uncomfortable, and it cost a friend around $200 to get.
> 
> Affordable, Comfortable and easy to move are not applicable to one chair, with some of the motorized ones being priced at $60K USD it can be fairly hard to get a nice chair that works, while not having to turn to others for it. This is a device some people need to live in, and yet it’s too much to get easily.
> 
> A lot of the issues are things we’ve faced, or that I’ve read from other disabled bloggers on the net.
> 
> This fic really opened my eyes to quadriplegia as a whole. Due to the fact I never actually saw it referenced much in media growing up or as an adult- and what I did see made it seem miserable.
> 
> I learned how people can move their arms a good portion of the time with limited mobility and how they can function, but other things make it hard, and how certain groups are looking to find ways so they can live their lives in the most comfortable ways.
> 
> I usually research by immersing myself in blogs, though I quickly learnt that would be hard due to their limited mobility, however I did find this one model who looked wonderful.
> 
> I was happy to learn, and I hope the fic caught on an accurate representation while not falling into ableist territory. I will say, it does become hard for people to experience a sudden change in life. In Mabel’s case, she has to relearn how to do a lot of things.
> 
> I tried to make the fic as on point as possible, while keeping to Gravity Falls in style. Even trying to think of a new word to replace memes.
> 
> I do have a list of references made in the fic:
> 
> 1\. “mustard green tank top” = the mustard red/navy red post going around on tumblr. In all honesty I forgot the name of the colour and had recently seen the post, so mustard green.
> 
> 2\. Neon Kitten = Nyan Cat. Poptart was a wonder thing to try and rename. I went with Arisepasty because that sounded cool, and honestly I’d eat it. A pasty actually being kind of exactly what a poptart is. 
> 
> 3\. Lesbian Flags, I know a few that cross my dash but here’s what they are;
> 
> Sappho's Poem Flag  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/d1c5a6d813f8aaef0efa4f8b6c368bae/tumblr_pmglywB45q1t2myyt_540.jpg
> 
> ApersnicketyLemon  
> https://apersnicketylemon.tumblr.com/post/173994129517/so-i-did-a-lesbian-flag-redesign-because-really
> 
> Orange and Pink Flag  
> -The five stripe: https://shimmeringatom.tumblr.com/post/187786765009/official-lesbian-flag-taqwomen-taqwomen-has
> 
> \- Seven striped flag:  
> https://sadlesbeandisaster.tumblr.com/post/174618152601/can-people-please-acknowledge-this-version-of-the
> 
> 4\. King is a reference to Queen the bi lead singer is Freddy Mercury, where Bicycle Race is told to be a song about his bisexuality, and We Will Rock You about Stonewall.
> 
> Regardless, he was a cat lover. So, cool fact.
> 
> 5\. Panic! At The Disco Singer, now only permanent member, Brendon Urie came out as pansexual. Girls/Girls/Boys has been told to be a multi-spectrum anthem for so long that Brendon actually agreed about it. 
> 
> 6\. I don’t know much wlw artists, beyond the popular mainstream ones that talk about experimentation. At least none I can think of off the top of my head. It’s actually an on/off hot topic for wlw that they feel they lack songs that encompass all of their sexuality.
> 
> 7\. Mary Lambert’s song “She Keeps Me Warm”. This… Is the actual song. I didn’t want to even try and make something close but to the left. I kept McDonalds in, I wanted to keep this one in, because I felt like Mabel would like it.
> 
> Also it kept me going the second half of this fic as inspiration.
> 
> 8\. Upset Kitty = Grumpy Cat, to no one’s surprise. I was going to go for a Trollface play but uh, I have learned there’s nothing else you can call the flesh on the front of your head.
> 
> I had a blast writing this, and I like the AU. 
> 
> Here’s some art my boyfriend did for it, after we argued on what Dipper would be wearing at the beginning of the fic:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/507008665107169294/658789278033379333/image0.png
> 
> And this is what I made to encompass what Pacifica and Mabel custom ordered for a flag:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/9d2b119c496f869b018e3893ec7e7fb1/039a9a0a660018a6-0d/s1280x1920/84c604fcdcd65ccb7b9490091b7fce6d25ef91d6.png


End file.
